Expectations
by The Binkster
Summary: Nobody expected Naruto to become the student of a legend, at least not this young. Nobody expected a legend to become a teacher once again. But what can you expect in the world of shinobi?


_**A/N: Hello! I am going to start with this note. You can read, or you can skip, it has no bearing on the story. Skip to the line break, or read my ramblings, I love you either way! Now my note!**_

 _ **This is not my first Naruto fanfic, no matter what my profile states. I wrote a fic titled "Chased Away" Years ago. It was.. Not my best work. The story is gone, but the idea remains, so It may possibly pop up again. That is just a warning though.**_

 _ **First, a few trigger warnings. Swearing, Homosexuality (phobia and support), racism, sex, violence, and almost any other type of situation you may not want to find yourself in, is not a promise, but a possibility to be in this fic. This is a story about the ninja world, not strawberry shortcake, violence will be prevalent, as will mentions of rape, sex, and a heavy amount of cursing, keeping it clean in a life or death situation is not going to happen, period. The racism and homophobia? They are a part of life, as unfortunate as it may be, and just as in the real world, they may be made apparent in this story. As much as it pains me to write such hateful things, there may be a point within the tale I weave where there is no other option for a character to use harsh language that degrade a person for their race, sexual orientation, appearance, and mindset. However, never once will I use a racial, homophobic, or otherwise offensive slur in my writing. The jabs will be subtle and as inoffensive as I can possibly make them while progressing the conflict, or any other situation where it may be needed. This part of life will exist in my world, but will be minimized as much as possible. This is the first and last trigger warning that will be made unless the need to make another one arises.**_

 _ **Second, my source material varies. I read the manga, I watch the dub, and I read a lot of fanfiction. Therefore, it really is a tossup on how I refer to things. Honorifics will appear, but you may also see me refer to a jutsu as "Fire style: Blah" because all off my source material is skewed. I will do my best to keep it as consistent as possible, but to completely honest, when it comes to techniques I will be using English. It may stray from the source material, but will be much easier to grasp a fight scene if you can read the jutsu in your native language. Again, I will try to stick the source, but I will not alter my writing style to be japanese. Somethings will be Japanese, and somethings will be English. Again, I've been getting the source from different outlets, and the more I watch and read the more it may change, But for now, It's a tossup what you'll get. But you will understand,**_

 _ **Thirdly and lastly, The story has no pairings set other than Naruto/Hinata. I am open to suggestions, from anybody, anywhere. Please, feel free to review, DM, or contact me in any possible way. I want to improve, and I want my story to be enjoyable. So, without further ado, I present to you the story. There will not be another author's note (at least this long) in a different chapter. Thank you for your patience.**_

 _ **-Cam (The Binkster)**_

* * *

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck get _off_ of me you bastard!" The blonde boy ran across the village, attacker hot on his trail. Onlookers ignored the troublemaker, this was typical. First, the boy would be chased, by what? Most had no clue. Second, he would cause enough of a ruckus to draw the attention of the nearest shinobi. Third, he would be apprehended and brought before the Hokage, leader of their fine nation. Fourth and last, he would be let go with little more than a slap on the wrist.

Most villagers despised the boy, he was loud, he was annoying, he was spoiled by the most powerful ninja in the world, and he was a cocky little boy. However, most could look past that if it wasn't for the simple fact that he was a _it_. He was a _demon_. He was a _monster_ , and to top if all off, the idiot had no clue about any of it. The boy in question, was in fact, Uzumaki Naruto: Academy student, jinjuriki of the Kyuubi, and all around trouble maker. Although he was oblivious to one of those facts.

As Naruto sprinted, there were some notable things. One, he wasn't wearing his usual jumpsuit, his attire had changed to a pair of black shinobi pants, and a black pullover hoodie, bearing the Uzumaki swirl on the back of it, of course, it was orange. The other thing wasn't as subtle, as their was a large orange toad chasing after him bellowing his name.

" **Boy!"** The toad screeched, he was mad about something, and he was causing a significant amount of property damage. " **Get back here and let me eat you!"** Now they were curious. What did that idiot do to attract the attention of a giant toad. The shinobi were paying even more attention, because if there was a giant toad in the village, that could only mean one thing.

"Goro _no_!" A tall man with long, spiked, white hair was hot on the toad's trail. "Remember your _respect_!" The man dished out to the toad, now identified as 'Goro'. Goro suddenly stopped in his tracks, fortunately not on any citizens or shops in town.

" **I apologize Jiraiya-sama, it seems that once again I have been too quick to anger, I shall return home and punish myself for my aggressions."** Jiraiya looked as though he had something to say, but as soon as the toad spoke, he had vanished. Jiraiya had settled on locking eyes with the young blonde, who looked confused and somewhat prideful.

"That's right _ladies_! I, Uzumaki Naruto: Future Hokage, have defeated the giant toad that threatened your very existence! I will now vanish, as a hero it is my duty to leave the scene of this toads horrific act after saving you!" Naruto continued, but this part was muttered "I also need to leave before the ANBU tear my ass a new one." The boy took off at full speed, but didn't get very far.

* * *

" **WHAT IN GODS NAME WERE YOU THINKING KID? STEALING A TOAD'S SAKE? ARE YOU INSANE? DO YOU HAVE A DEATHWISH?** " Jiraiya was furious. Not only did this kid attempt to prank him on the one day he has in the village a year, not only did the kid end up pranking a toad who still had yet to get over the usual toad superiority complex, but this kid, this brat, this _IDIOT_ , had the _nerve_ to not even recognize _HIM!_

Well, so far he hadn't apologized, cried, or begged for the great Jiraiya-sama's autograph, so he had assumed that either the kid was in shock from staring at the strongest of the sannin, perhaps ninja in general, or, more probable. He didn't know who he was.

"I have a question." Naruto asked.

" _ **What?**_ " The sannin basically growled.

"...Who are you..?" Jiraiya sweatdropped, but recovered quickly enough to boast

"I am The Great Jiraiya the Gallant! Author of the legendary " _Icha Icha_ " series. Strongest of the legendary Sannin, and the greatest ninja you will ever meet kid!" He boasted.

"Hah, yeah right, you're no where near as strong as hokage-Jichan, or else you would be hokage!" Never one to turn down a chance to gloat, Jiraiya was quick on the draw.

"Kid, I've been offered that position more often than I care to count. Trust me brat, I am the strongest, sexiest, smartest ninja this village has."  
"No wa-" Naruto was cut off by an emerging figure.

"He isn't lying, Naruto-Kun. Jiraiya-kun could defeat me if he applied his talents where they belong, right Jiraiya-kun?" The hokage smiled.

"Hah, not a chance sensei, no way am I taking that job. All that paperwork, I've seen what you and Minato had to go through, no thanks." Jiraiya laughed at the thought of taking the position. Naruto stared at the two men in awe.

"So what brings you to the village, my boy?" Once again he flashed a warm smile that could melt anybody's heart.

"Well sensei, the anniversary is coming up, it's time for my annual report. I was travelling with one of the new combat toads to give him a brief introduction to the village. Very polite toad actually, respectful, smart, powerful, but your brat over must have decided that there was a new target to prank, because as soon as we rested near the hot springs, he decided that it would be best to steal from us, and ended up taking Goro's sake, and you know all too well what happens when you take a toads sake from him, don't you sensei?" The hokage rolled his eyes at the hot springs part of the story, but the rest caused him a brief giggle.

"MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A PERVERT I WOULDN'T HAVE TRIED AND PRANKED YOU, PERVY SAGE!" both of the men sweatdropped at the sight of an 11 year old academy student speaking out of turn and yelling at the two most powerful ninja in the world.

"WHO YOU CALLING PERVY SAGE BRAT?"

"YOU! YOU PERV!"

"WHY YOU LITT-" The hokage interrupted

"Please, I've had a long day of paperwork, my head is pounding, no more yelling, please." The hokage pleaded and sighed of relief when the tensions simmered. He pulled out a wad of Ryu and handed it to Naruto. "Now Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-kun and I have some important matters to discuss. How about you go and get some ramen from that stand you and Iruka-kun are so fond of?"

"HELL YEAH!" The boy shouted, causing the hokage to wince once more before he took off running. 'Thanks Jiji!" The boy shouted one more time before he took off into the distance. Jiraiya turned to the hokage, a serious look took over his face.

"Sensei, how has his life been?"

"..Not good."

* * *

Naruto was running through the village at an alarming rate. He was on a mission. A free ramen mission, and he would live to accomplish it. He dreamed of the broth hitting his taste buds and the pork dancing in his mouth. He was so lost in his day dreams that he hadn't even noticed that he had ran into a smaller figure. He did notice, however the powerful strike sent into his chest,

"I would advise you watch where you are going, Uzumaki-san." The man said, his eyes pure white and his voice laced with venom. "Hinata-Sama, are you ok?" he bent over and helped the heiress up.

"Yes Ko-san, I am fine." She noticed her precious Naruto-kun on the ground and almost screamed.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine too buddy" Naruto sarcastically said as he made his way to his feet.

"Oi Hinata-chan! Was it you I bumped into?" The hyuuga girl blushed and nodded. "Oh jeez I am so sorry, The Hokage gave me…" The blonde rambled on, and while she listened to some extent, she couldn't help but remember what his body felt like as they collided against one another. So many muscles, yet he felt so cuddly at the same time. She blushed as she imagined him holding her.

"Anyways i'm sorry again Hina-chan! I gotta get that ramen now! See ya!" He ran off and she smiled and looked down.

"What a character" Ko enthusiastically stated. "I would advise you keep from him." Hinata nodded, but had one thought in her head.

 _Fat chance._


End file.
